


Ghostwriter

by ravenarc



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Plot, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenarc/pseuds/ravenarc
Summary: Jung Jaehyun is an aspiring author who, until quite recently, has been struggling with his plotline. He’s just one chapter in and has already decided his WIP is too messy to continue.And then things take a turn.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi this mf work is based off me because Jaehyun can't finish his stories and neither can I so sorry for throwing a new one in your faces with a hundred billion others unfinished :/ but here we are lmao

_ The way the knife feels, heavy in his hand, ruins him. The blood- so much blood- begins to drip from the blade, running towards his fingers quickly. Too quickly. There’s nothing he can do to stop it as the crimson paints his skin and _

“This isn’t working.” Jaehyun stares at his laptop screen in disbelief. “This is  _ not  _ working!” He pushes himself away from the desk, nearly toppling his chair over as he stands. He paces three steps away from the table before turning around, hand stuck to his chin to obscure his mouth as he glares at the computer. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He asks, voice enveloped in frustration.

He’s been writing for years, but nothing ever seems to come to a close.

Absolutely nothing.

And the dissatisfaction is getting worse. It seems that every other day he’s trying something new; free writing, purge writing, rewriting and not writing. Nothing is helping rekindle his original fire. Just a day or so ago, he had had a brand new idea, a fantastical story he’s determined to finish.

So today he sat down, and just another hour later here he is. Standing. Hating it with everything in him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He mutters under his breath, running his hand down his face as if it will refresh the idea. It doesn’t.

He purses his lips, taking another step backwards.  _ Ridiculous.  _ The flow was  _ there.  _ There for 2.5 seconds. Jaehyun sighs again in exasperation.

“You need air, Jung Jaehyun,” He says aloud to himself. “And then you’re coming back in here to write, okay?” The question hangs unanswered in the air, as if he’s not ready to make that promise to himself. But he turns away anyways, heading for the front door of his apartment. A walk will do him good, and throwing on his green jacket to fend against the crisp autumn breeze, Jaehyun locks the apartment door behind him. 

Outside the building- away from the desk and the computer he’s grown to hate- he feels a million times better. The gentle wind dances through his dark hair as he walks, and stuffing his hands into his pockets he begins his familiar route through the neighbourhood. Left turn here, right turn there. He smiles at passersby, saying hi every once in awhile if they look just as friendly.

Ten minutes of walking has already lifted his spirits, and as he goes his mind flits back to his plotline. The character is going to feel guilty, he thinks. So guilty. They aren’t a killer, and they definitely aren’t the type to just stab someone in the street, no matter the circumstances. He mulls these things over as he goes. How peculiar it would be for a murderer to call the ambulance, maybe? First time killer realizing it’s “not for them”. 

_ “That’s good.”  _ He whispers, making another right turn. He’s almost done now, barely a block away from his apartment building. “Fantastic.”

“Don’t fucking move.”

Jaehyun stops in his tracks, astonished. Behind him, the voice speaks again.

“Don’t. Move.”

He spins around.

A man taller than him, face obscured by a black mask, is standing adjacent to him. Feet shoulder width apart, back straight, chin tipped forwards.

Glock 19 in his gloved hands pointed straight at Jaehyun’s chest.

The crippling fear sinks in before anything else. Maybe the shock comes second, or perhaps it’s the shaking of his hands. Regardless,

he’s  _ scared. _

“I told you not to move!” The man snarls, voice thick through the cloth. He twists the gun in his hands, showing Jaehyun that it’s real. Showing him that it’ll hurt. “Get on your knees.”

Jaehyun’s eyes are as round as saucers, two moons dancing on his face. Dusk has begun to fall and the breeze feels so much colder now. He doesn’t know what to do.

“On. Your. Knees.” He obeys. He pulls his hands out of his pockets, raising them up as his body lowers towards the ground. It takes everything inside him to muster the courage to speak.

“What do you want?” He can’t make eye contact with the assailant- he isn’t brave enough for that- so he speaks to the pavement that cools his knees through his jeans. “I don’t have money on me-” He’s interrupted with a chuckle, the dark man almost breaking character.

“I don’t want your money, kid,” His voice never wavers. “I’m just,” He pauses, as if searching the cold air for his words.  _ “Trying something new.”  _

And then comes the horror, because Jaehyun hadn’t felt that through the pure, petrifying fear. The man is going to pull the trigger.

Jaehyun has written many scenes like this, but the writer’s block in his mind has never let him see their ends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I said i'd update every tuesday and now its been two tuesdays and it's wednesday but I promise I'll be back on it next tuesday lmaoooooooo sorry. I'm really trying to be more reliable with this story (and I'm already failing) but because the story is about how difficult and annoying writing can be i'm more motivated to write it cuz i relate yk lol. Anyways, more on tuesday!! Hope you enjoy it

The gunshot is different than Jaehyun has ever written it. It’s crisper, quicker.  _ Louder.  _ It’s painful and vibrant and a light explodes behind his temples faster than Jaehyun can even scream.

And then it’s over, and Jaehyun pulls his trembling hands away from his ears.

He’s written this stuff too.

The body, the blood. It pools onto the pavement, making small crimson oceans, worlds away from where Jaehyun feels he is right now. Everything is numb and the ringing in his ears won’t stop.

The masked man is dead.

_ But I am not dead.  _

The realization floods his skin like the oceans flood the cracks in the sidewalk. Jaehyun is shaking, his jaw clenched so tightly he’s afraid his teeth might break. As he lifts his head up, he sees him.

_ Him.  _

The masked man’s killer.

And immediately they come towards him.

Jaehyun doesn’t know if he should be afraid or relieved. He’s been saved- he glances at the body again and wants to vomit- he’s been  _ saved.  _ The person continues to run towards them. Through the hazy blur of his eyes Jaehyun sees them shove their weapon away, watches their hands come empty out towards him. He feels them grab his shoulders, lifting him up. He sees their eyes; hazel.

And then he hears,  _ “We need to go”  _ and something about that voice makes him trust it with his life.

They run.  _ Shouldn’t we call the cops? An ambulance? Shouldn’t we-  _ The thoughts are racing through his mind faster than his legs carry him away from the crime scene.

Crime scene.

That is what it is.

But he can’t stop, and the terror and the exhilaration work hand in hand to continue to propel him forwards, just two steps behind his mysterious saviour.

And then they stop.

It feels like they’ve run across the entire city, but Jaehyun’s shocked expression when he is looking at his apartment building tells his new friend everything.

“This is where you live isn’t it-”

“Why did you take me here?” Jaehyun asks, confusion and a new fear running through his veins. They’re too close to the body- someone could find them-

“This is where you live, isn’t it?” For the first time, Jaehyun can really look at this stranger standing opposite him. His figure is lithe, on the small side, but nothing negates his eyes. They glow in the falling darkness, an interesting hazel Jaehyun isn’t sure he’s ever seen before. 

Jaehyun blinks.

How the  _ hell  _ does he know where he lives.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jaehyun takes a step back. For a moment there, he had actually decided to trust him, but common sense is finally making a comeback. “Dude what the hell?”

Those hazel eyes stare blankly back at him.

“I’m Taeyong.” He says. “This is the safest place I could bring you.” Jaehyun blinks, taken aback. 

_ “How do you know where I live?”  _ This comes out harsher than he meant it, but his fear hasn’t snuck away. The gunshot still rings in his ears, and the face of the masked man is still etched in his mind. He may have been evil, but this  _ Taeyong  _ is the one who truly shot. Taeyong’s mouth opens and closes silently, as if he can’t think of what he wants to say. And then he takes a step backwards.

He looks at his hands, muttering something unintelligible.

“What?” Jaehyun hisses.

_ “I don’t know where to go from here.”  _ Taeyong looks back up, those eyes boring into Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun is shaking his head like mad, but he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys.

“Screw this,” He spits. “Come with me before someone finds us.” He moves to the front door of the building quickly, suddenly very much aware again that the two of them are on the run now. He hears Taeyong’s feet shuffling behind him, but he doesn’t look back until he’s opened his own apartment door. To his disdain, the slender brunette closes the door behind himself. Jaehyun half wishes Taeyong would dissipate into thin air. He wishes he’d wake up from a dream.

Taeyong sits at his kitchen table immediately, folding his hands in front of him and staring at nothing. Jaehyun hasn’t even taken his shoes off, but he stares in shock at the peculiar behaviour. It’s like there’s nothing  _ else  _ to Taeyong’s character. Just a flat “superhero”. He saved the victim. 

He has nothing to do next.

Jaehyun moves in slow motion, eyes still glued to the stranger. He can’t help but inwardly panic. Tonight, he was faced with death. 

And then death died, it’s murderer in his house.

“We’re not,  _ criminals,  _ now, are we?” Jaehyun asks, voice barely stable as he walks into his back hallway. The apartment is small enough that he knows Taeyong can still hear him when he enters his bedroom. “Dude. Are we criminals?” As he goes into his bedroom, slipping out of his jacket, his computer screen lights up with the movement. He doesn’t think anything of it until his eyes are caught by the page of words. He furrows his brow.

“Didn’t I-” He creeps towards his desk, hands growing cold. He had written  _ forty-four  _ words, but now the page is full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are gonna be short!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im backkkkk, heres a very short update but an update nonetheless!! more soon! <3

_ The way the knife feels, heavy in his hand, ruins him. The blood- so much blood- begins to drip from the blade, running towards his fingers quickly. Too quickly. There’s nothing he can do to stop it as the crimson paints his skin and his heart skips a beat with the rush of adrenaline. _

_ He’s never done this before, and the terror eats away at his stomach quickly. _

_ Heavy breathing behind brings him back to the present, and he spins around, remember why the hell he’s here. _

_ “Oh my god-” The boy laying on the ground in front of him now is propped up on his elbows, wide, scared eyes staring at the dead man on the concrete. His eyes fly up to meet his rescuers, terrified. _

_ Me too, the man holding the knife thinks, me too. _

_ “We have to go-” He says, voice breaking. The shaking form on the floor nods in his shock, eyes back on the bloody mess. “I’m sorry I’m sorry-” _

_ “Don’t say sorry,” The other man says as he helps him up. “You saved me.” Even through the shaking in their voices, something passes between them that truly tells ____ that it’s okay. He trusts him. ____ saved him. _

_ “Where do we-” But the guy is already running, and ____ follows him immediately. The realization that he’s just commited murder eats at the back of his mind, but maybe things will be okay. He was saving someone.  _

_ It’s going to be okay. _

_ They run without ___ even knowing where they’re going, but regardless, they run fast. Through every twist and turn ___ is only one stride behind the other man, and finally they reach what seems to be an apartment. ___ looks at it in caution, but his new friend appears to know the place well and within seconds they’re inside the building, running up a set of stairs. _

As Jaehyun reads, the terror wells up inside of him all over again.

“What the fuck-” He murmers. “What the fuck-” His hands are shaking as he continues to scroll down the page, words he has never seen before printed across the white screen has hasn’t touched since leaving. His computer, in his house.

Behind locked doors. 

The characters are nameless, but the story is recognizable.

“Oh. my. god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading ily

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!! I will post a new chapter every Tuesday! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
